


Green Eyes

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm drowns in desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

Malcolm basked in the admiration  
Shining out at him from green eyes  
Soothing warmth filling him  
Surrounding him with love  
Malcolm drank deeply of the warmth  
Having been so cold  
So very, very cold and alone  
For such a long time

Firm luscious lips met his  
A tongue poking at his lips  
Dipping in for a taste  
Rhythmic pounding in his ears  
As waves of desire sweep over him  
Pulling him irrevocably under  
Dragging him so deep into love  
He knows he'll never escape

Open mouth kisses over smooth skin  
Cheekbone, jawbone, jugular vein  
Such a distracting neck  
Slightly salty is its sheen of sweat  
The air around them heavy  
With desperate aching need  
A stroking, lingering touch  
Sliding over his hip, his bum, his thigh

Clothing shed quickly  
As desire pulls them under again  
Its steaming waters all around  
Drowning them with its strength  
Frantic movement as they struggle  
To control the desire  
Just long enough to catch a desperate breath  
Before diving in again

They rock against each other  
Skin sliding against skin  
Desperate grasp of hand on hip  
Clutching each other  
Against the pull of desire  
But are pulled under its waters  
And as their lungs fill  
They drown and are set free

They roll together  
As the tide pulls them under  
Grabbing at each other frantically  
As they drown again  
Green eyes blaze into his  
As they are swallowed whole  
By desire's relentless tide  
And Malcolm rejoices  
As he drowns in Jon's love.


End file.
